1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for removing deposits such as tungsten from the backside and end edge of a semiconductor wafer. More particularly, this invention relates to a process and apparatus for removing such deposits with a plasma etch while retaining the semiconductor wafer in a position adjacent to, but spaced from the faceplate in a plasma deposition apparatus.